La Bella y la Bestia Porta
by Estelaluna
Summary: Es un songfics, con un importante mensaje. ¿Me lees?


**La Bella y La Bestia**

**Por: Estelaluna**

* * *

**=NI BAKUGAN O SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN DE PORTA=**

* * *

**Es sólo una historia más..**

**La Bella y la Bestia**

[Porta]

Ella era bella,

frágil como una rosa,

él era una bestia

esclavo de sus impulsos

**Se veía a una pequeña pelinaranja, de ojos chocolate caminar por el parque con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un pequeño pelinegro de mirada fría la observaba con delicadesa.**

Único día que les ataron esposas

ya no eran niños,

crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos

**Pasaron los años y ambos crecieron hasta llegar a ala edad de 19 años, la niña se había convertido en una bella joven mientras que el pelinegro en todo un hombre. Este se lleno de ánimos y se le declaro a la pelinaranja, provocando que esta le saltara en brazos por la felicidad que tenía.**

Todo marchaba bien,

eso parecía en su primera luna de miel

juró serle de por vida fiel

y ella a él,

una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)

quién les ve y quién les viera

**llego el día de la boda, el abuelo de la pelinaranja la entrego en el altar donde le esperaba un joven de ojos ambarinos. Este al verla no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa su amiga pasaria de ser eso a ser su esposa. La boda se concluyo y todos felices aplaudieron hasta que la noche llego y ella a el se entrego…**

Pero el tiempo pasa

y las relaciones se agotan

se cansan,

ella ni lo nota

porque esta ciega,

ciega de amor

**los primeros días esta le daba le desayuno en la cama, lo mimaba como la esposa inexperta, dando amor por todos lados, pero lo que ella no veía era que esos ojos ambarinos ya no tenían esos ánimos que tubo en días anteriores.**

Pero no aguanta la monotonía

ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía

o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas

''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''

**se veía a un pelinegro en un bar se suponía que esta en un "asunto de negocios" cuando una peliazul se le acerco– **

**¿hola mi amor listo para otra noche? –a lo cual el pelinegro solo asendio con una sonrisa burlona sujetando a la peliazul y atrayendola hacia el– vamos tenemos cosas que hacer –decía mientras salían del lugar con una sonrisa–**

Bella estaba ciega

pero no era tonta,

ya dudaba

Tantas noches sola

cuantas horas de la madrugada

**se veía a una pelinaranja recostada en su cama con los ojos algo inchados por llorar, miro su reloj las "4:00am" y de su esposo no sabía nada, acaso será que el, no no puede ser el no seria capas de algo así, vamos a quien te engañas tú sabes donde esta, esta con ella –se decía mentalmente– no quieras tapar el sol con un solo dedo Alice –se susurraba ahogando su llanto**

La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,

te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa

y es que el perdón será tu debilidad

pero lo que pasa una vez

siempre sufre de una vez más

**A la noche siguiente una pelinaranja se encontraba en el comedor esperando a su esposo para poder conversar, claro si el se dignaba a llegar temprano, cuando mira la puerta abrirse y un gran ramo de rosas entro en manos de su pelinegro**

–**te trage este regalo mi amor–dice entregandoselo– Shun –dijo sorprendida olvidando todo lo demas– son 24 rosas una por cada noche que no e podido estar contigo por estar trabajando– dijo mientras la abrazaba – Te Amo Alice –le decía mientras le besaba en los labios– yo…yo también te amo Shun –decía llorando**

Este cuento no es eterno

debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

**Jamás pensó que ese chico tierno y lindo que conoció se volveria la bestia que ahora la rodea, la cela y la lastima.**

Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más

me duelen las entrañas

de tanto sangrar..

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar

este moretón que es mi corazón

Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar

ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar

el peso de estos años me doblan la edad

En cada rincón tengo un moretón

**se veía a una chica llorando en la ducha, en su cuerpo se podían ver moretones, como era posible que el fuera tan rudo con ella, simplemente ya no podía no podía más con su vida, ya no salía, ya no disfrutaba la vida, simplemente ya no sonreía…**

Dime que esto no ha pasado

tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado

mañana todo habrá cambiado

y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

**la pelinaranja camina descalza a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua cuando esta siente que algo recorria sus piernas al mirar noto un charco de sangre, rápido trato de tomar el teléfono cuando sintio que sus fuerzas la dejaban cayendo al suelo. horas después se encontraba en el hospital cuando mira al doctor**

–**doctor que me paso–pregunta cuando siente un gran dolor en su vientre– no se esfuerce señora Kazami usted acaba de tener un aborto espontáneo –decía mirando sus notas– un aborto –dijo tocando su vientre derramando lagrimas– su esposo firmo los documentos y hoy mismo podrá regresar a su casa –dice mirando un ramo de rosas a lado de la cama– lo lamento mucho –dice para luego salir –no yo lo lamento más –decía esta llorando no podía creer que ella había perdido a su hijo– quizás fue lo mejor bebe no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo…**

Sé que me quieres mi vida

yo sé que no habra más heridas

mañana sera un nuevo día

Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

**al poco tiempo ambos regresaron a su hogar, cuando este hablo**

– **Alice lo siento –decía llorando– perdóname Alice fui una bestia –decía llorando mientras la abrazaba**

– **no te preocupes Shun –decía mirandolo– solo prometeme que todo cambiara y volveremos a ser felices de nuevo –le pedia**

– **claro Alice todo esto solo será un horrible recuerdo –le dijo mientras la recostaba pa que ella descansara. **

Empiezan las discuciones,

parece que a él no le gustan,

se vuelve insensible y agresivo

y a Bella le asusta

**Todo era diferente ella salía de nuevo en compañía de su esposo, estos caminaban hacia el mercado, pero todo cambio cuando regresaron**

–**quien era el Alice? –le pregunta enfadado**

– **es solo un amigo de la escuela Shun –decía mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la alacena**

– **aja no será el invesil con el que me engañas – le grita sujetandola de las muñecas**

– **Shun pero que dices –decía asustada– Shun me estas lastimando –se quejaba del dolor**

– **ese es el invesil con el que me engañas dimelo! –exigia **

Lágrimas caían,tras un empujón

y el primer puñetazo,

te conformas con un perdón

y un simple abrazo

**De repente Alice cae al suelo y siente como un liquido carmín brotaba de su rostro esta enseguida voltea a verlo en su rostro mostraba terror **

–**Shun –susurro asustada**

– **Alice yo… Alice yo no quería, tú sabes que he cambiado –decía llorando mientras la abrazaba – perdóname Alice perdóname.**

No quieres darle importancia

porque no quieres perderlo

pero sientes impotencia

y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía,

después de tantos años

''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''

–**no te preocupes Shun –decía esta abrazandolo – yo se que tú no querías –le consolaba pero esta sabía que eso volveria a pasar y que seria más fuerte que antes– ya veraz que lograremos superarlo –decía sonriendo pero su sonrisa no mostraba felicidad sino panico–**

El silencio no te ayuda,

sé que no sabes que hacer,

sabes que fue la primera

y no será la última vez

–**Debo de escapar, pero y si me busca, no me puedo ir, ¿que hago? –se preguntaba llorando– ¿que es lo que haré? – en eso mira un cuchillo en la mesa– tal ves este deba ser mi final…–decía tomandolo y acercandolo a su muñeca pero..– no no puedo… –decía soltando el cuchillo– necesito que alguien me ayude…**

Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas

pero no te quedes en silencio

si tu marido te pega

–**¿Alice pero que te pasó? –le preguntaba una peliazul al verle unas marcas en los brazos**

–**no fue nada Runo yo me pegue con la puerta –decía tapandose los brazos con su suéter**

–**Alice dime la verdad Shun te golpea?**

–**no Runo como puedes pensar eso Shun me ama y solo se preocupa por mi –en eso suena el celular de Alice – ya me tengo que ir ^^ te veo luego Runo –decía marchandose dejando a una peliazul preocupada-**

–**¿Alice que es lo que ocurre? –se preguntaba la peliazul**

Porque no le perteneces,

te mereces mucho más

Ese cretino no tiene autoridad

se la das y él se crece

**Un pelinegro estaba en su casa con unas copas de más**

–**ya llegue Shun –decía Alice **

–**donde estabas?**

–**Shun te dije que iría a ver a Runo**

–**¿a Runo? ¿Enserio y que le dijiste?**

–**nada que me daba gusto verla eso era todo –decía quitándose su suéter– enseguida te preparo la cena **

–**¿crees que soy un invesil?**

–**Shun claro que no, ¿porque lo dices?**

–**se que me estas engañando con el idiota de Klaus –decía poniéndose de pie**

–**Shun eso no es verdad –dice mientras trata de calmarlo**

–**mira Alice más te vale que no me quieras ver la cara de idiota –dice levantándola**

–**no Shun te lo juro –dice respirando con dificultad– por favor Shun…**

–**te creo –dice bajandola – pero más te vale que a la próxima te tardes menos –le dice dejandola caer al suelo– ahora hasme la cena –decía tomando una botella **

–**Enseguida Shun –decía mientras se tocaba el cuello con lágrimas en los ojos– ya voy…**

No puedes detenerle,

no puedes defenderte,

no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

**Se veía a una pelinaranja en el piso quejándose de dolor**

–**¡te dije que no me hicieras enojar! –le gritaba un pelinegro a una pelinaranja tirada en el suelo**

–**cof cof –tosía sangre – perdón Shun no era mi intención –decía mientras trataba de ponerse en pie**

–**Mira Alice yo soy el hombre en esta casa y tú solo estas aquí para atenderme porque ni para dar hijos sirves –le dice mientras la sujeta del cabello**

–**¡ah! –Gritaba de dolor– *Dios ayúdame* **

–**ahora quiero que limpies este mugrero mientras yo me voy con mis amigos –decía marchándose**

–**Señor ayúdame por favor –decía llorando – déjame escapar de este lugar –pedia de rodillas con su ropa ensangretada**

Cada día más normal

pasar del amor al odio,

se convirtió en algo habitual

otro mal episodio

**Una pelinaranja estaba en su sala cuando mira como su esposo llega y con alguien en brazos**

–**¡Alice! –gritaba sujetando a una peliazul de la cintura cuando esta lo mira–**

–**¿Shun quien es ella y que hace aquí? –preguntaba asombrada de su descaro**

–**Alice ella es mi amiga fabia y se quedara **

Bestia no te quiere

pero quiere que seas suya

para siempre 

''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''

**Se veía la misma escena de siempre un pelinegro exaltado y una pelinaranja en el suelo llorando**

–**¿Shun si tienes a fabia porque no me dejas? –preguntaba llorando**

–**que acaso estas idiota ¿o qué? Tú eres mi esposa y estas aquí pa servirme **

–**pero …-trataba de hablar cuando es callada– **

–**Escúchame bien si se te ocurre largarte de aquí te buscare iré con tú amiga Runo y haré que me diga donde estas aunque tenga que matarla y luego te matare a ti–decía sujetandole el rostro con fuerza– ''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''**

Bella no podía más,

el cada día era más bestia

**Cada vez Alice tenía menos fuerzas, su rostro no podía mostrar más dolor. Su hermosa piel blanca envidiada por todos ahora esta llena de moretones, sus hermosos ojos ahora eran cubiertos por unos lentes negros que ahogaban su llanto.**

Cuando ella quiso hablar

**Hasta que un día quizo hablar **

–**¿Alice como estas? –le pregunaba Runo por su celular–**

–**Runo ya no puedo más –decía esta llorando– **

–**¿Alice que te ocurre? ¿Porque lloras? –preguntaba asustada**

–**Runo por favor ven por nosotros –pedia esta llorando cada vez mas– por favor**

–**no te muevas Alice enseguida Dan y yo iremos por ti, cálmate no tardaremos –decía para luego colgar – **

ya era demasiado tarde,

se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal

**pero algo tenía que salir mal**

–**¿Alice Alice donde estas? –gritaba un pelinegro dentro de su casa– **

–**Shun–susurraba asustada– **

**enseguida este la encuentra en su cuarto**

–**¿que no escuchaste que te hablaba, es que esa cabeza ya no te sirve? –decía como si este fuera superior a ella**

–**lo siento Shun –decía esta conla cabeza gacha– enseguida te servire la cena –decía mientras se marchaba a la cocina pero no esperaba que cierto pelinegro encontrara una maleta con solo ropa de ella–**

**así que este fue a la cocina donde la miro servirle **

–**listo Shun –decía esta **

–**esto me quieres matar verdad– decía tirando el plato al piso y asustando a alice– **

–**Shun pensé que te gustaba es tú favorito –decía esta temblando por el miedo– **

–**esta basura es lo único que me has dado de comer desde que nos casamos –decía sujetandole del cabello–**

–**Shun me lastimas –decía esta tratando de que Shun la soltara–**

–**ya te había dicho que no me hicieras enojar pero simplemente no haces caso –decía arrojandola al suelo– **

–**¿pero que hice? ¿Que hice ahora? –le pregunaba desde el suelo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas–**

–**que creiste que no vería tú maleta, ¿con quien te vas? Con el idiota de Klaus ¿verdad? –decía acercándose a ella mientras se quita el cinturón**

– ***Dios mío apiadate de nosotros*– pedia esta en la esquina de su casa– **

'La Bella y la Bestia''

Prefiero no contaros el final

**Se veía a una chica de pelo azul llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga en compañía de su ahora esposo. **

–**Alice ¡Alice donde estas! –gritaba buscandola por todos lados cuando entra a la cocina y mira un charco lleno de sangre y solo un grito se escucha en toda la casa– ¡ALICE! –**

Este cuento no es eterno

debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

**Se veía a una pelinaranja caminar por lo que parecía un espeso bosque esta ya no tenía en su cuerpo heridas, ya no tenía ese dolor, lo único que sentía era paz.**

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás

callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad

me has convertido en un triste numero más

Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición

**Se veía a un pelicafe recorrer la casa, cuando mira a un pelinegro sentado sobre su cama con la mirada perturbada**

–**¿Shun eres tú? –preguntaba acercandose**

–**Alice ya no se mueve –decía mirando la pared– ella no me dejo opción –decía sin mirarlo–**

**pero en eso entro una peliazul con los ojos llenos de lagrimas**

–**que no te dejo opcion! –gritaba esta mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa– ¡ella te amaba! –gritaba a más no poder– ella solo quería que fueses feliz y ahora ahora esta…–no podía simplemente no podía aceptar que su amiga estubiera muerta–**

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás

no volveré a tener otra oportunidad

seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local

Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

**Fue cuestion de minutos para que policias y paramedicos llegaran, llevaban a Shun esposado pero antes de que lo subieran a la patrulla miro como sacaban el cuerpo de Alice en una camilla, esta estaba cubierta por una sabana que solo dejaba ver la silueta de la que un día fue su mujer.**

Y si yo ahora puediera cambiar en algo tus miserias

daría todo porque entendieras

sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento

**Cuando uno de los paramedicos se acerca a Dan y le dice algo al oído, Dan al escucharlo no sabía como decírlo , como alguien podía ser capaz de algo tan ruin. Enseguida ase acerco a Shun para decirle lo que habían descubierto.**

–**Espero que estés feliz Shun –decía este mirandolo a los ojos– Alice tenía 5 meses de gestacion –**

–**¡De que hablas Dan! Quieres decir que ella.?**

–**si Alice estaba embarazada –dice bajando la mirada– hiva a tener una niña **

**Shun al escucharlo se sintio el ser más miserable del mundo **

Espero que al menos mi historia

no quede sólo en la memoria

Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,

Que no se repita jamás este cuento

**Al día siguiente la noticia salio en primera plana, y una peliazul lloraba mirando el periodico el cual decía **

"**Hombre atento contra la vida de su esposa la cual estaba embaraza, ella y la bebe mueren"**

Este cuento no es eterno

debo ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Quiero salir

quiero vivir

**se veía a un pelinegro en una celda, este tenía la mirada gacha mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de Alice**

***–Shun yo siempre te ame–decia cerrando los ojos para jamás volverlos a abrir–***

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia

debes salir,

vuelve a vivir

**Se veía a una pelinaranja caminar mientras que de la mano llevaba a un niño y cargaba a una niña**

–**¿mami a donde vamos? –preguntaba el niño**

–**iremos a un lugar donde jamás nos lastimaran –decía mientras sonreía para ambos–**

Sé más fuerte,

camina hacia adelante,

no te rindas,

no te quedes en silencio.

_**Fin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Atte**_

_**Estelaluna**_


End file.
